Advance Wars: Dark Secrets
by Take 42
Summary: The first three wars were just the beginning...
1. Prologue: Revelation

PROLOGUE

Revelation

"It's time."

The man in the dark uniform growled under his breath. His eyes were squinted and a grin of accomplishment flashed across his normally emotionless visage. He had been planning this event for a long time. At first he had believed his plan had failed, but in truth, his failure had only led him one step closer to victory.

A very large figure appeared in the open doorway to the man's left. The grin that had only seconds before occupied his face vanished. He was determined to show no emotion to this giant.

"General," said the giant, sounding excited, "our forces are preparing to strike. Do you want us to proceed?"

The General turned to face him.

"You have done well, Nicholas. All of you're hard work will soon be rewarded. You're revenge will be complete, my friend, I promise you that. Yes. Proceed as planned. Inform the other commanders as well."

"Thank you, General," Nicholas saluted. He did an about face and left the room.

The General sat in his large brown leather armchair. He had perfect posture. Even in such a comfortable seat, he refused to slouch.

"I would think you would finally be able to relax, General. Today is the day we change the world," a gruff voice echoed from the shadows. The General was not surprised. Of all of his commanding officers, Josef had always been his favorite, not only because of his skills on the battlefield, but because of his innate ability to lurk in the shadows.

"You of all people should know that all plans can potentially go wrong at any second, Josef. I must constantly be ready for any mishaps," said the General with no emotion.

"Ah yes," Josef sighed, "I of all people should, but I think it would be unwise to dwell on such things as failure, General. Failure comes only to those who accept defeat, and you, sir, are one man who I know would never surrender."

The General grinned once more, "Josef, Josef, Josef. You are rarely ever wrong, but I believe that in that regard, you are mistaken. I would surrender if it were completely necessary. Even in the midst of many great victories, some of our greatest COs have had to surrender. They chose to live to fight another day, as you did, my friend. Had you not, you would not be here, and this day may never have come. So you see the importance of surrender."

Josef bowed to his teacher, "No man is as wise as you, my General. Once again, you have opened my eyes."

"You need not bow to me, Josef. We are equals, are we not? Besides, it is time for you to join the rest of the COs in preparation for today's events. Good luck, my friend."

"Thank you, sir. I will remember your words," and with that, Josef turned and walked slowly out of the room.

The General stood. His back was straight, his shoulders broad. He walked with an aura of confidence to his desk. He rummaged through his drawers and found what he was looking for.

It was a letter. The last one he had ever written. It was supposed to have gone to his wife, who had always looked to him for strength and guidance. It was a farewell. He had left her in search of something she thought he would never find, but he was determined. So in the dead of night he wrote her a letter, which he would send once he found what he was looking for. Today, he would find it; today, after 10 years, he would finally be able to send that letter.

He folded it in half and carefully placed it in an envelope, which he the put in the front pocket of his uniform jacket. He spoke softly to himself and a tear welled in his eye, "This is for you… my queen…"


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning Again

CHAPTER ONE

The Beginning… Again.

It was a very hot day in Blue Moon. In any other country this would have been perfectly normal, and many COs found it quite pleasant. Commander Olaf, however, could not stand it.

Blue Moon had always been cold, or at least cool. Olaf had always liked it that way, especially in winter, when the snow fell on rooftops like buckets full of hammers. The Blue Moon territory in Cosmo Land, where Olaf grew up, was particularly cold, but by strange coincidence, all the Blue Moon territories in the world behaved the same way.

It was mainly for this reason that Olaf decided he needed to investigate the day's abnormally warm weather. Or rather, that Olaf decided he would make Grit investigate for him.

Grit, who had been spending a beautiful day at the beach with Colin and Sasha, answered Olaf's phone call with annoyance.

"'Yello?" said Grit sarcastically.

"Grit! You pompous windbag! Why aren't you here at Headquarters?! I've been looking for you for fifteen minutes!" screamed Olaf.

"Well seeing as how it's such a nice day 'n all, I reckoned I'd take Colin and Sasha ter the beach for a day of fun in the sun."

" The beach? THE BEACH? You lazy fool, what if there was an emergency!? How could you be of any assistance at THE BEACH! Not only that, you overgrown sloth, you felt it necessary to take THE ONLY OTHER COMMANDING OFFICERS IN BLUE MOON with you!!!!"

Grit smiled and laughed, "Alright, alright! Don't go have a cow on me now! You know as well as I do that we haven't had an emergency situation in over a year. What's gunna happen?"

Olaf literally growled in frustration. " Grit, as second in command of the Blue Moon armed forces, I would expect that you, of all people, understand the situation! Look around you! It's hot! Sunny! As in, high temperatures! We haven't had weather like this since Von Bolt's invasion of Omega Land. Don't you find that even remotely strange?"

Grit pondered for a moment. No matter how much he wanted to ignore it, Olaf was right. It's mid-October. Temperatures this high so close to winter season was definitely concerning, especially for Blue Moon.

Grit sighed, "You know something Olaf? I reckon you're right. It's way too hot out here."

"Darn right, I'm right! Now get your lazy behind back to Headquarters, and bring Colin and Sasha with you!"

"On my way. Over and out."

Grit walked down the sandy beach to get Colin and Sasha.

Olaf hung up the phone angrily and nearly broke his favorite armchair from sitting down with such force. _At the beach_, Olaf thought to himself, _that man will be the death of me_.

He rested his large chin on his fist and wondered why the weather was acting so strange. Ever since his childhood it had always been cold in Blue Moon. Why would that change now?

The phone on Olaf's desk rang suddenly, breaking his concentration, and almost causing him to fall out of his chair. He was glad Grit wasn't there to see it. He realigned himself quickly and picked up the ringing phone.

"Yes? What is it?"

A woman's voice answered, "Commander Olaf, there's a grungy looking man in the lobby who said he was here to see you. His ID says his name is Gregory. He claims to be related to Colin and Sasha."

Olaf groaned. Gregory was Colin and Sasha's uncle. Unlike the young one's, however, Gregory was extremely poor, having only become a CO through his brother's recommendation. Which had turned out to be a good thing, as he was one of Blue Moon's finest Commanding Officers. Olaf, however, despised him.

"Alright," Olaf sighed, "Send him in."

Olaf hung up the phone and once again plopped in his chair. Gregory reminded him a lot of Grit, which was definitely not a good thing. Both of them were extremely laid back, which Olaf had many times mistaken for laziness. Grit was also great friends with Gregory, which didn't help the matter from Olaf's perspective. Colin adored and admired his uncle, who had on many occasions taken him away from his strict home life to go on camping and hiking trips. The same could not be said of Sasha, who clearly despised Gregory. She found his laid back nature and lack of money disturbing, not to mention the fact that she was never invited to Colin and Gregory's fun little trips.

Gregory's ability on the battlefield was possibly his most redeeming feature. All of his units had 150 more fuel and ammo than all other armies, which was incredibly useful in tight situations with low supplies. His CO Power caused all his units to use 50 less ammo and fuel for one turn, and his Super CO Power did the same thing plus cause all enemy units to use double fuel and ammo for a turn.

Gregory appeared in Olaf's office doorway with a huge grin on his face and his arms open wide.

"OLAF! How ya doin' you big oaf! What a day out, eh? Gorgeous! I haven't seen weather like this since my vacation to Yellow Comet 3 years ago! Hahaha!"

Olaf tried half-heartedly to smile, but it ended up looking like he was eating

something sour.

"So what did you call me down here for?" Gregory asked.

Olaf straightened himself and explained, "I have reason to believe that something is wrong here in Blue Moon. Think about it. It's far too hot. Blue Moon is famous for it's cold weather. Especially so close to winter. I've already called for Grit, Colin, and Sasha. In short, I want the four of you to investigate this phenomenon and report back to me when you've found out the reason for this weather."

"Right to the point as always, eh Olaf? Alright. I'll look into it. Besides, it'll be a good chance for me and the boys to spend a nice day outside, hahaha!"

A/N: Sorry about the sudden cut off, but I'm in class and I have to post this now before the bell rings, Chapter Two will be up soon!

-Take


	3. Chapter One continued

**CHAPTER ONE continued…**

"Gregory, this is a very serious matter," said Olaf, "All of the greatest conflicts in our time started out as something small. Even something as trivial as this could potentially become very dangerous."

Gregory snickered, "Don't worry Olaf, if there's a problem I'm sure we can manage to fix it somehow! So when's Grit and the kids getting' here?"

"Grit said he was on his way, I assume they'll be-"

"Well howdy there, Gregory!" exclaimed Grit as he, Colin and Sasha entered the room.

Colin beamed from ear to ear. "Uncle Greg!"

Sasha looked disgusted. "You look horrible, Uncle."

Completely ignoring Sasha's remark, Gregory turned to Colin, "Colin my boy! Wow! Look at you! A full-fledged CO! Well done!"

"Thank you, sir!" said Colin happily.

"Now, now, now, no need for that! You're my nephew for heaven's sake! Not to mention the fact that we're the same rank now. You have just as much authority as me, Colin, and don't you forget it."

"Th-thank you, Uncle Greg. I'll do my best!"

Grit smiled, "Well I reckon you already have. I'm sure I'm not the only one who remembers the great things you've done these past few years."

"Yes, yes! I have heard the stories!" Gregory beamed, "Colin! The young hero of Blue Moon!"

Grit, Colin, and Gregory laughed. Sasha and Olaf remained emotionless.

Sasha spoke next, "Can we get to the point at hand? Commander Olaf called all of us for a reason; maybe we should listen to what he has to say?"

"Right!" said Colin, regaining his composure, "Fire away, sir!"

"Thank you Colin," said Olaf, "Well, as I'm sure you've all noticed, it's very hot outside. Far too hot, in fact. Blue Moon is very famous for its yearlong cold weather patterns. The fact that it is so hot outside in our country, especially in October, is definitely an issue. I would like all of you to go different parts of the nation and see if the weather is the same everywhere. If it is, I want you to try to find out why. If it's not, I want you to report back here immediately. As I said to Gregory before, every war was started by something small like this, we must be incredibly cautious."

"Sir, permission to speak freely, sir," said Colin.

"Yes, Colin."

"Well, sir, I think it would be best if we went in pairs, sir. That way if one of us gets into trouble, the other would be able to get back here and report it to you."

Olaf smiled, "Good thinking Colin. Very well. Grit, you and Colin shall go north, while Gregory and Sasha go south. Good luck."

Colin frowned. He had secretly hoped to be paired up with Gregory, but he said nothing. Sasha was also displeased with Olaf's pairings. She despised Gregory. She couldn't imagine how incredibly dull and boring this assignment would be. Gregory felt the same way. Grit, however, was ecstatic. He had always favored Colin as well.

"Alright then, Colin. Let's be on our way. See y'all later!" Grit waved goodbye.

"We'll be back before you know it sir," said Colin.

Gregory and Sasha left in silence.

Meanwhile…

The General and his COs sat in his office. There were seven all together, including him. He had brought them together in order to give them his final words before they were to move out.

Josef sat in the far back corner, hidden in the shadows, barely visible. Nicholas was eating a large corn dog in a seat near Josef. A woman with dark glasses and a long black trench coat sat next to him. Three others were in the room as well, sitting in a row on the opposite side of the room.

The General sat near the window, which was the only source of light in the place. He looked at his six companions with calm reservation. His face bore no expression as he spoke gruffly into the room.

"Well, my friends, we are finally here. We have found it. And now it is time to use its power to destroy all that oppose us. Nicholas, you will finally be able to have your revenge. Josef, your guidance will bring our armies to victory."

He looked towards the woman near Nicholas, "Jordyn, my dear, you will show the world that you are not weak. You will show them that that you are just as capable as anyone else of achieving greatness."

He then looked towards the other three COs, sitting on the other side of the room, "And you three. I will give you more than your previous commander ever could. It is time to strike, my friends. It is time to show the world what we are capable of. It is time to show the world the power of the Black Hole Army!"

Jugger exerted a clapping noise from his speakers, while Kindle and Koal smiled…

Well guys, that's the end of chapter one. We have now established that the Black Hole Army is back, with a new commander, and new COs (along with Jugger, Koal, and Kindle). We have also established that something is wrong in Blue Moon, something that could potentially be very dangerous. But could these two things be related? Or is there something else lurking in the shadows? Well the nations of Yellow Comet and Orange Star are about to find out…


End file.
